Another Hermione Veela Story
by Smackdownkid01
Summary: Hermione is a Veela once again
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**H.P.O.V**

In my house I was lying on my bed sleeping then their was a tapping on the window and I woke up. I got up and looked out my window their was an owl, I opened the window and the owl dropped two letters and a gift. I read the letters first, one was from Harry and one was from Ron. Ron wrote about how he was so excited he had a veela as a friend and Harry wrote about how he learned lots of things from Sirius and how I should train with Sirius. I suddenly jumped at the sudden noise of my mom "Hermione! Time to wake up!" Mom yelled from down stairs "I'm coming" I yelled and I quickly ran downstairs. Mom was making breakfast in the kitchen while dad was reading the paper "Here you go sweetie" Mom said giving me a bowl of cereal "Thank you" I said "You welcome" Mom said and I ate my food fast "Mom when are you taking me to school?" I asked "I guess I can take you now" Mom said "Ok" I said running upstairs to grab my things and I ran quickly back down. "Ready!" I said and Mom walked me to the car and it took us a minute to get there "Here is where we stop" Mom said "Bye Mom" I said while jumping out the car and shutting the door. I walked throughout the bar and tapped my wand on the bricks. "Hey Hermione!" Ron yelled coming out the chimney "Hey Ron!" I said and I ran up to give him a hug "Hey did you get me and Harry's letters?" Ron asked "Yeah and this gift" I said holding up the gift the owl gave me "Who is it from" Ron asked "I don't know" I shrugged "Maybe we can find out who sent it at school" Ron said "Hey Hermione" Harry said by the chimney "You mastered flu powder I see" I said "Yep" Harry said "Hey did you send me a present?" I asked "No why" Harry asked "I got sent one with your letters" I said "Weird" Harry said "Yeah" I said "Lets go shop for our text books" Ron said "Yeah" I said "No need I already shopped for you here are your books" Hagried said handing us text books "Thanks Hagried" Harry said "You guys are very welcome" Hagried said "Well what do we do sense every thing is done?" Ron asked "Actually I didn't think about that really" Hagried said "So how has Hogwarts been?" Harry asked "Pretty good actually" Hagried said "Boo!" Fred and George said "Hey Fred, Hey George" Hagried said "Hi yah Hagried" Fred and George said "Hey guys why aren't you walking around in the stores" One of them asked "Hagried bought us the supplies already" Ron said "lucky you can just sit around" One said "yep" Ron said and suddenly I felt pain again like I did last night so I held myself "Are you feeling pains?" Ginny asked behind Fred and George. "Yeah he is here but he's not a Weasley of course he has blue eyes that's all I know" I said "Maybe just maybe he might just be a…" Harry's voice trailed off as he stared at in the distance.

**What do you think?**

**- Smackdownkid01**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**D.P.O.V**

"Wake up dear" Narcissa said and I woke up "Hi mum" I said "Are you ok Draco?" Narcissa asked "Yes mum" I said sitting up now "You got mail from your godfather, Seamus, and one from Goyle and Crabbe" Narcissa said "Uncle Snape wrote back!" I said so excited "Yep!" Narcissa said "where is it?" I said jumping out my bed "over there" Narcissa said pointing at the desk and I quickly ran to the desk and read the note it said that Uncle Snape tried to find my mate and he would meet me when I went shopping for school supplies "When are we going to get school supplies" I asked "In a few minutes" Narcissa said "Ok" I said and I ran down stairs to get something to eat "Hey dad!" I said running to the kitchen and I got some cereal "Hello son, how was your sleep besides your transformation?" Dad asked "Pretty good actually" I said while their was a knocking on the door when I looked at the door and Narcissa beat me to the door "Hey Seamus" I said "Hey drake… Did you get my letter?" Seamus said "Yeah but I didn't get the chance to read it" I said "Damn it!" Dad said "What is it?" Narcissa asked "I cut my arm" Dad said. Mom took me to the car and dropped me off "Hello Draco" Snape said "Hey did you find my mate?" I asked "It might be Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, or A Weasley" Snape said "What! A Potter! A Granger! Or a Weasley!" I spit out "Yes I was surprised too I thought it would have been a person from our house but it was a Gryffindor" Snape said "I would have been happy if it were anyone else but those three!" I yelled so angry "Is no fair I know" Snape said calmly "No! You don't know!" I screamed "Shut up! I did not pick them for you! Plus you will be lusting for one of them anyway" Snape said and I hung my head "I guess you're right hopefully it's a girl not a boy" I said "Thank you for looking at the bright side instead of whining like a baby" Snape said "Hey what is you're name" A cute girl said with Harry and Ron "My name is…" "I think she is your mate" Goyle whispered "Shut up!" I whispered back "His name is Drake" Blasie said "That's a wonderful name" the cute girl said starring into my eyes

**I hope you liked it!**

**P.S.**

**I know its kind of short!**

**Please Review**

**-Smackdownkid01**


End file.
